Confusion
by Raikori
Summary: Ed se trouve dans l'obligation de se rendre chez le colonel, mais tout ne se passe pas comme il l'aurait espéré...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Confusion

**Disclaimer :** Aucun perso ne m'appartient ! Ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa !! (veinarde XD)

**Résumé :** Ed se trouve dans l'obligation de se rendre chez le colonel, mais tout ne se passe pas comme il l'aurait espéré...

**Couples :** Aucun couple prévu pour l'instant, mais rien n'est encore décidé…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pov Ed

Et voilà ! J'en ai marre ! Il faut dire qu'il n'aura pas fallu longtemps cette fois pour que la situation dans laquelle je me trouve m'exaspère au plus haut point… Pourtant, ce matin, tout allait pour le mieux !

Je me suis levé de bonne humeur, j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner avec le sourire (Al n'a même pas insisté pour que je boive mon lait), le facteur est arrivé à l'heure pour nous livrer un journal rempli de bonnes nouvelles (ce qui est plutôt rare) et le temps était plus que radieux ! Que demander de plus ? Et bien je vais vous le dire : écarter définitivement le colonel de ma vie ! Cet enfoiré a trouvé bon de me réclamer un rapport détaillé sur ma dernière mission pour le soir même, rien que ça. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il fallait que je le lui apporte en main propre ! Qu'est-ce que ça change vous me direz ? Ce n'est tout de même pas un drame de se rendre à son bureau, non ? Et bien ça peut le devenir si monsieur à jugé bon de rentrer chez lui plus tôt que d'habitude. Cause ? Exténuation due à une surcharge de travail… (c'est ça !). Comme je n'ai pas réussi le joindre, je me suis dit que je reviendrai demain pour lui remettre mon rapport… seulement, comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, il a fallu que je croise Havoc. En sois, ce n'est pas un problème, mais le fait qu'il me dise que le colonel attendais que je lui apporte mon rapport directement chez lui, ça, c'était un gros problème. En fait, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il pouvait crécher, mais Havoc eu la gentillesse de me renseigner sur ce point… j'ai donc essayé de me fier au plan grossièrement dessiné par celui-ci pour trouver la maison de ce cher bâtard. Ça n'a pas été facile et j'ai dû demander plusieurs fois mon chemin aux passants, sans compter que la pluie s'était également mise de la partie, mais j'y suis finalement arrivé, trempé, et d'une humeur de chien.

Je me trouve donc maintenant devant la maison du colonel et je peux dire que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Comme je sais qu'il est célibataire, je pensais qu'il préférerait vivre dans un endroit plus… disons modeste ? A moins que ça ne lui serve à impressionner ses conquêtes…tsss n'importe quoi ! Je me demandais bien ce qu'elles pouvaient toutes lui trouver à ce type. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus qu'un autre ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas le problème ! Pour l'instant, il faut juste que j'appuie sur la sonnette et que j'attende bien gentiment que ce cher Mustang daigne se bouger pour venir m'ouvrir. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de sonnette, pas vraiment. Au lieu d'appuyer sur un bouton, il faut tirer sur une corde visiblement rattachée à la sonnerie. N'importe quoi ! Pour l'atteindre, je dois me hisser sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui me donne le sentiment d'être totalement ridicule… bâtard de colonel ! Il l'a fait exprès ! J'en suis sûr !! Il ne faut pas longtemps pour le voir apparaître sur le pas de la porte, un sourire en coin.

-Et bien, Fullmetal, je vois que tu as réussi à atteindre la sonnerie sans trop de difficultés. Me lance-t-il ironiquement. Charmant. Il n'en faut pourtant pas plus pour me faire monter le rouge aux joues, mais je me contrôle et lui réplique sèchement :

- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde !

Visiblement légèrement déçu par ma réaction, il se contente de hausser les épaules.

- C'était juste une constatation. Alors, as-tu fini de rédiger ton rapport ?

- Oui, mais la prochaine fois évitez de me donner du boulot pour le soir même, parce que ça m'a bien foutu en l'air la journée toutes vos conneries ! lui répondis-je tout en lui tendant d'une main mon dossier

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais l'exposer à la pluie de cette façon risque de ne pas lui être bénéfique. dit-il d'un ton moqueur

Et c'est vrai. Mais bien trop fier pour le reconnaitre, je me contente de lui répondre :

-Plus vite vous le prendrez, mieux il se portera.

Ce qu'il fait aussitôt. N'ayant plus rien à ajouter, je m'apprête à tourner les talons pour partir, mais le colonel, d'un geste de la main, m'invite à entrer.

-Tu es trempé, Fullmetal, viens donc un moment à l'intérieur. Je m'en voudrais que tu prennes froid par ma faute.

C'est la meilleur, voilà qu'il me joue le gentil supérieur inquiet du bien être de son pauvre subordonné !

-Je crois que je survivrai, colonel! Je m'en voudrai de vous déranger alors que vous êtes souffrant ! Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! C'était plus une faiblesse passagère qu'autre chose. Et puis j'ai mis la main sur quelques vieux livres qui pourraient éventuellement t'intéresser… à propos de la pierre.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour éveiller ma curiosité.

-Bah, pourquoi pas ? S'il est possible d'avoir du café...

-ça doit pouvoir se faire. me répondit-il tout en s'écartant pour me laisser passer.

Comme je m'y attendais, l'intérieur est aussi luxueux que peut le faire penser l'extérieur. Il n'y a qu'à voir les nombreux tableaux qui ornent les murs, les meubles anciens dispersés dans toute la maison, ou encore le piano à queue qui trône au milieu du salon. Les fenêtres laissent filtrer la lumière dans l'appartement qui se reflète directement sur les murs blanc-crème, ce qui donne une grande impression de luminosité, même en temps de pluie. On peut dire que le colonel a du gout. Ou la folie des grandeurs ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je me sens légèrement intimidé pas la beauté du lieux et pas du tout à ma place.

Le colonel m'invite à retirer mon manteau pour le faire sécher, ainsi que mes chaussures, histoire de ne pas encrasser l'endroit. Je m'exécute sans rechigner, puis remarque une douce lumière chaude semblant prendre source derrière le piano. Je le contourne pour voir de quoi il s'agit et remarque qu'elle provient en fait d'un feu de cheminée. Parce qu'en plus il a une cheminée ?!

-Alors, un café c'est ça ? Avec ou sans sucre ? me demande soudain Mustang

Il me faut quelques secondes pour m'extirper de la contemplation du lieu.

-Heu… sans sucre merci.

Sans rien ajouter, il se dirige vers une salle à l'autre bout de la pièce, que je devine sans peine être la cuisine. Pour moi, la suite logique d'une maison aussi luxueuse aurait été de voir apparaitre une bonne ou un domestique quelconque, mais il n'en fut rien. Comme je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre le retour du colonel avec, bien entendu, mon café, je m'accroupi près du feu pour bénéficier de sa douce chaleur. Mine de rien, être trempé jusqu'aux os n'est pas vraiment agréable, même pour moi !

Après quelques minutes, le colonel fait enfin son apparition avec, ô joie, mon café ! Mais je suis légèrement déçu. En fait, j'espérais qu'il aurait eu la bonne idée d'apporter les livres qui m'intéressaient en même temps que le café en question…

-Voilà ton café, Edward. D'habitude la bonne s'en charge, malheureusement elle est en congé maladie aujourd'hui. Mais je pense que je suis capable de faire un café à peu près potable !

Et ben voilà ! J'en étais sûr ! Imaginer Mustang faire les tâches ménagères et la cuisine quand on est propriétaire d'une maison pareil me paraissait absurde… mais cette pensée du colonel portant un tablier et galérant pour passer la serpillère ou cuisiner me met étrangement de bonne humeur ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer légèrement de rire.

-Si la vue d'un café te mets dans un tel état, je crois qu'il y a vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter ! me lance-t-il un peu crispé

Il a l'air légèrement vexé. Peut-être qu'il pense que je me moque de lui ? Même si c'est le cas…

-Non c'est bon je pensais juste à un truc ! lui répondis-je, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Merci pour le café !

Il se détend un peu et me tend mon café que je m'empresse de gouter. Etonnement, il est plutôt bon… même très bon. Je lève les yeux pour croiser le regard du colonel qui, visiblement, guette ma réaction. Il n'est pas question que je lui fasse le plaisir de lui dire ou de lui montrer à quel point j'apprécie son café… question d'honneur ! Je me contente donc de lui dire simplement :

-Oui, je pense qu'il est potable !

Il ne dit rien et se contente de me fixer avec un sourire. Le genre de sourire qui vous met mal à l'aise, car je ne sais absolument pas quoi en penser ! D'habitude, on peut toujours y voir une lueur de moquerie, un air supérieur, ou quelque chose du genre qui me met hors-de-moi, mais là, rien. Rien de tel. Pourtant, je sais qu'il n'est sûrement pas dénué de sens, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il peut bien signifier, ou sur ce que ce bâtard peut être en train de penser. Mal à l'aise, je reporte mon attention sur la tasse qui se trouve entre mes mains. Belle tasse…comme tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi en fait ! Mais je m'en fou, car je sens toujours le regard du colonel posé sur moi. Je décide donc de prendre en mains la situation.

-Vous m'aviez parlé de livres qui pourraient m'intéresser, non ? Ce serait possible d'y jeter un coup d'œil ? lui demandais-je plein d'espoir

-Oui, tu pourras les voir. Mais rien ne presse, nous avons tout le temps ! me répondit-il sans cesser de me fixer

Mais à quoi il joue ?! Je décide de ne pas me laisser faire et je riposte en plantant directement mes yeux dans les siens dans un air de défi. Ce sera à celui qui détournera le regard en premier ! Et je ne suis pas d'humeur à perdre la face encore une fois ! Mais au lieu de l'effet espéré (intimidation, même un tout petit peu quoi !), ça à l'air de l'amuser, ce bâtard ! J'hésite à lui mettre mon poing en pleine face quand tout à coup, la salle s'illumine d'une lumière bleutée que je ne connais que trop bien ! De l'alchimie ! Je crois d'abord que Mustang en est le responsable, mais quand je le vois aussi étonné que moi, j'en conclue qu'il n'y est pour rien. Ne sachant pas du tout à quoi m'attendre, je décide de quitter la pièce aussi vite que possible, mais une douleur fulgurante viens me traverser le corps de la tête aux pieds. Pris au dépourvu, je ne peux retenir un cri et m'effondre lourdement au sol. La douleur s'atténue pendant quelques secondes, ce qui me permet de voir que le colonel se trouve dans la même situation que moi…puis, la douleur reprend, plus violente encore que la première fois ! Et ça va en s'accentuant ! Je ne pense plus qu'à me sortir de cet enfer, mais je suis paralysé par la douleur. Mon corps n'est que souffrance, mes oreilles sifflent, tout devient sombre puis, plus rien…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà la première partie de cette tite fanfic qui est en fait ma première…^^'' je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais un petit commentaire est toujours le bienvenu ! C'est ce qui me permettra de m'améliorer !!^^ Alors n'hésitez surtout pas !! XD merci !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Confusion

**Disclaimer :** Aucun perso ne m'appartient ! Ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa !! (veinarde XD)

**Résumé :** Ed se trouve dans l'obligation de se rendre chez le colonel, mais tout ne se passe pas comme il l'aurait espéré...

**Couples :** Aucun couple prévu pour l'instant, mais rien n'est encore décidé…

**Notes :** Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir =D spécialement Matsuyama qui m'a visiblement fait de la pub et rappelé deux trois trucs! XD

Sinon, comme j'aime bien dessiner, je vais illustrer ma fic, alors n'hésitez pas à passer sur mon compte pour les voir et me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pov Roy

_« Colonel ! »_

Je reprends lentement conscience… que s'est-t-il passé ? Je n'arrive pas à mettre mes pensées en place…de la lumière et … de la douleur ! …Ed !

_« Colonel ! »_

Mon dieu… j'espère qu'il n'a rien ! Je l'ai entendu crier puis s'effondrer, et il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que je me retrouve dans la même situation! Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux… mais mes paupières sont si lourdes !... Quelqu'un m'appelle ?

_« Bordel colonel ! »_

Je finis par les ouvrir légèrement, laissant filtrer un peu de lumière qui m'éblouie instantanément. Mais cela m'est bénéfique, car ce « choc » me permet de reprendre à peut près mes esprits.

Devant moi se trouve Edward, son visage à peine à quelques centimètres du miens. Il a l'air légèrement anxieux, mais ne semble pas blessé ou souffrant. Quel soulagement! Il n'a rien ! Mais…

-Edward… tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?demandais-je incrédule

A cette question, son expression change du tout au tout. Sa mine inquiète de tout à l'heure laisse place à de grands yeux effarés. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction tout à fait démesurée, c'était juste une question innocente, non ? Pourtant, il ne se gêne pas pour m'envoyer un direct du droit en pleine face ! Cette fois, c'est bon, je suis tout à fait lucide !

-Non mais vous vous rendez compte que je m'inquiétais pour vous et dans quelle situation on se trouve ? Et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ?! me lance-t-il hors de lui

Effectivement, ce n'était peut-être pas la constatation la plus pertinente que j'ai faite jusqu'ici quand je remarque qu'Edward flotte dans ses vêtements, laissant apparaître le jeune garçon que je connais mais avec quelques années en moins… Le temps que j'assimile cette information et que je me dise que la situation dans laquelle je me trouve est totalement surréaliste, je remarque qu'il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas. Ma chemise doit bien être deux fois trop grande pour moi ! Je me lève d'un bond, retenant de justesse mon pantalon, et me dirige tant bien que mal vers un miroir sous l'œil moqueur du Fullmetal. Je peux maintenant admirer mon reflet de jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années ayant l'air d'avoir piqué les vêtements de son père… Edward me rejoins.

-Vous avez une idée de ce qui a pu se passer ? me demande-t-il, ayant retrouvé son calme

J'essaie de me concentrer sur ce qu'il dit, mais, malgré moi, toute mon attention se reporte sur nos reflets ; je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser la situation dans laquelle on se trouve. Ça ne peut être qu'un rêve ! Soudain, quelque chose me frappe ! Je me retourne pour me diriger vers le piano, ne manquant pas de trébucher quelques fois sur mon pantalon. Comme je l'ai aperçu en reflet, une tâche sombre s'étend sur le parquet. Du sang.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend colonel ? me demande Edward, toujours devant le miroir

Ignorant royalement la question du Fullmetal, je me baisse pour examiner mon inquiétante découverte. La tâche, ou plutôt la flaque de sang se prolonge sous le piano. Il n'y a pourtant pas de corps et aucun de nous deux est blessé. D'où peut bien provenir ce sang? J'entends Edward se diriger dans ma direction.

-C'est trop vous demander de me répondre ? me lance-t-il, agacé

-Désolé, mais jette un coup d'œil à ça ! lui dis-je en désignant le sol d'un signe de main

Je remarque seulement maintenant le son enfantin qui s'échappe de ma gorge et qui remplace ma voix grave habituelle. On peut dire que ça me perturbe au plus haut point ! Pendant qu'Edward reporte son attention sur ma découverte, je m'essaie discrètement à quelques expériences, prononçant des mots ou syllabes en tout genre qui me permettraient de me familiariser un temps sois peu avec ma nouvelle voix. Malheureusement…ça ne devait pas être assez discret, car je remarque que le Fullmetal m'observe bizarrement. Il est sûrement en train de se demander s'il devait profiter de cette occasion pour me ridiculiser, ou laisser tomber et se pencher sur le pétrin dans lequel on s'était fourrés. Ne doutant pas qu'il choisirait la première option, je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'agir et m'empresse de dire d'une manière tout à fait naturelle :

-Alors ? Tu aurais une explication ?

- Je ne sais pas… Ce sang n'est pas le notre et il n'y a pas de corps. Peut être que quelqu'un s'est blessé ? La personne qui nous a attaqués ? Enfin si on peut appeler ça attaqué…

- Je ne pense pas. Il y a beaucoup de sang, mais si quelqu'un s'est blessé et avait voulu se déplacer, il devrait y avoir d'autres traces au sol, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Pareil si on avait voulu bouger un corps.

Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui a pu se passer… la seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que la ou les personnes qui nous ont agressés ont usé de l'alchimie. Et pas n'importe quelle sorte… Edward me devance :

-Colonel, c'était de l'alchimie, j'en suis sûr. Mais vous avez-vous ce qui en résulte ? On se retrouve tous les deux dans un corps plus jeune, et j'ai même retrouvé mes membres de chair et d'os! Ce n'est pas le genre de truc que n'importe qui peut faire quand ça lui chante…c'est le résultat d'une transmutation humaine ! Peut être pas pour faire revivre quelqu'un, mais ça reste une transmutation de ce genre ! Et réussie !

Sa voie trahie l'état d'excitation de lequel il se trouve. Ce n'est pas étonnant. Lui qui recherche désespérément depuis des années le moyen de rendre son corps à son jeune frère, voilà qu'il vient peut être d'assister à l'une des seules transmutations humaines réussies de l'histoire... Contrairement à lui, je ne partage pas du tout son enthousiasme. C'est bien joli de voir le « côté positif » de la situation, mais il oublie une foule de détails et je lui réponds sèchement :

-Mais comment expliques-tu ce sang ? Serait-t-il là si la transmutation avait été parfaite ? Penses-tu que la personne qui soit à l'origine de tout ça nous porte dans son cœur ? Tu me parles d'alchimie, c'est sans doute vrai, pourtant je ne vois aucun cercle de transmutation ! Je ne vois pas non plus l'intérêt de nous ramener à nos dix ans ! Pouvons-nous espérer retourner un jour sous notre forme d'origine ? Avant de m'extasier sur le fait que nous soyons en un seul morceau après avoir été les cobayes d'une transmutation humaine, je préfère me pencher sur tous ces problèmes !

Il se raidit, puis détourne le regard. J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort, mais c'est sans doute mieux comme ça. Je préfère lui exposer les faits tels qu'ils sont et ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? me demande-t-il

Je ne sais pas vraiment. Le premier réflexe serrait d'avertir l'armée pour qu'elle ouvre une enquête, mais je ne souhaite pas du tout me présenter devant mes supérieurs sous cette forme. Même si je n'ai rien à me reprocher, mon image en prendrait un sacré coup, et je veux à tout prix éviter ça ! Je décide donc de prendre les choses en main seul, en comptant toute fois sur certains de mes hommes les plus compétents et dévoués.

-Nous contactons le lieutenant Hawkeye et lui demandons de venir, accompagnée du sous-lieutenant Havoc. Lui répondis-je tout en me dirigeant vers le téléphone.

-Hawkeye et Havoc ? Pourquoi ne pas laisser l'enquête à l'armée ?

- Il ne veut mieux pas. L'armée ferait trop de grabuge pour rien ! Dans ce genre de situation, il vaut mieux prendre les choses en main nous même, lui répondis-je d'un ton professionnel.

Excuse bidon, mais c'est tout ce qui m'est passé par la tête… De toute façon, je sais très bien que cette solution arrange également Edward qui évite au maximum de mêler l'armée à ses problèmes.

-D'accord, répondit-il comme je l'attendais

J'appelle donc Hawkeye et lui demande de venir au plus vite « chez le colonel » accompagnée de Havoc. Evidemment, elle ne reconnait pas ma voix, et croit à une plaisanterie. Je lui dis la première chose qui me passe par la tête, à savoir que je suis le « neveu de Roy », que la situation est très urgente et qu'il m'est impossible de la lui expliquer au téléphone. Elle commence à me poser une multitude de questions, histoire de vérifier la véracité de ce que je raconte, et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à la convaincre (si on peut appeler ça convaincre…). Elle finit cependant par accepter de passer, et promet de me le faire regretter si jamais je me suis joué d'elle… quelle femme !

Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre les renforts.

-Et ben, chapeau ! me lance Edward, railleur

-Quoi ?

-Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez débiter autant de conneries en si peu de temps ! Vous me bluffez ! Sinon, vous avez vraiment un neveu?

-Il fallait bien que je la convaincs de venir non ? Et oui, j'en ai un.

Il parut un peu surpris, ne s'attendant certainement pas à cette réponse, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer à me questionner.

-Un frère ou une sœur ?

-Ma petite sœur.

-Ok, dit-il simplement en commençant à retrousser son pantalon.

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, et je l'imite très bientôt. Nous voilà maintenant plus alaise dans ces vêtements bien trop grands pour nous, mais pas moins risibles… et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Je ne désire pas me montrer à Hawkeye et Havoc comme ça. Mon regard se pose sur Edward qui se débat avec sa ceinture, essayant désespérément de faire tenir son pantalon. Une idée me vient soudain à l'esprit !

-Edward ? l'interpellai-je

-Hein ? me répond-il, reportant son attention sur moi

-Tu fais du combien ?

Il se crispe d'un coup.

-ça vous regarde ? me lance-t-il agressivement

Je m'y attendais. Impossible d'aborder le sujet calmement avec lui, monsieur est beaucoup trop complexé et susceptible sur ce point ! Mais ça m'amuse !

-Et bien, je me disais que comme tu es plutôt petit, tes vêtements pourraient éventuellement m'aller. Après tout, même si notre âge est maintenant le même, notre taille est restée proportionnelle ! Au moins l'un de nous deux serait à peu près présentable. lui dis-je l'air de rien

Il n'acceptera pas, c'est certain ; mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui envoyer quelques piques quand l'occasion se présente, c'est plus fort que moi ! Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

-QUI EST SI PETIT QUE MÊME LES COUCHES D'UN NOUVEAU NE SERAIENT TROP GRANDES POUR LUI ??!! Aboie-t-il hors de lui

Classique. On lui fait une petite remarque sur sa taille, et lui en fait tout une montagne !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça… lui répondis-je lacement

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, et remarque que la pluie a cessée. C'est un paysage plutôt lugubre qui s'offre à moi. Il y a de la brume, les arbres ont perdus leurs feuilles ou, comme ont peut s'y attendre en automne, celles qui restent sont teintées de rouge…un corbeau se tient sur l'un d'entre eux à proximité.

Il ne faut pas attendre longtemps pour qu'on sonne à la porte ! Le moins qu'ont puisse dire, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas trainés ! Je m'empresse d'aller ouvrir et, comme je m'y attendais, je tombe sur Hawkeye et Havoc.

Hawkeye parait surprise en me voyant, mais elle se reprend vite.

-Tu es le garçon qui nous a appelé n'est-ce pas ? Que s'est-il passé ?

J'allais lui expliquer la situation, mais Havoc s'avance vers moi, se baisse à ma hauteur et m'ébouriffe les cheveux d'une main.

-Alors bonhomme, on voit bien que tu es de la famille du colonel toi ! me dit-il avec un grand sourire, Tu vas sûrement devenir son portrait craché dans quelques années ! C'est une bonne chose, mais ne te sens pas obliger de l'imiter pour tout d'accord ? Il a plein de qualités mais également quelques défauts, particulièrement un ! il s'approche de mon oreille d'un air mystérieux et me murmure : C'est un sacré coureur de jupon et il ne se gêne pas de piquer les copines de ses subordonnés ! C'est un homme sans cœur quand on parle de femmes, alors évite de suivre sa trace sur ce point, ok ? Conseil d'ami ! me lance-t-il avec un clin d'œil

J'ai toutes les peines du monde à me contenir après ce joli petit résumer que viens de me faire Havoc sur ma personne, mais je résiste à mes pulsions et me contente de lui répondre d'un ton glacial:

-Merci sous-lieutenant Havoc, je m'en souviendrai en temps voulu ! Maintenant pouvons-nous passer aux choses sérieuses ?

Il pâlit soudain, commençant à comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. Quand Edward nous rejoins, tout devient clair pour mes subordonnés, et Havoc s'empresse de retirer sa main de ma tête.

-Patron ? Boss ? se risque-t-il

- ça se voit pas ? lui répond Edward comme si c'était l'évidence même

- Mais…qu'est-ce que…comment… ? bredouille-t-il

-Il serait peut-être plus intelligent de poursuivre la conversation à l'intérieur. l'interrompt Hawkeye, qui ne parvient pas tout à fait à dissimuler son trouble.

On ne se fait pas prier. L'une des principales caractéristiques du lieutenant Hawkeye est sans nul doute sa grande autorité. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer sur ce point…quelle femme !

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous leur résumons la situation puis entreprenons de leur montrer le sang découvert. Mais quelque chose a changé !

-Edward, tu ne remarques rien ?

-Si…il n'y avait pas autant de sang tout à l'heure ! La flaque s'arrêtait ici, dit-il en désignant un point

-Exact ! Comment a-t-elle pu s'agrandir ?!

-Le piano ? propose Hawkeye

-Non, nous avons déjà vérifié avec Edward, tout est normal ! lui répondis-je, ne comprenant plus rien

A moins que…

-Edward, fabrique une trappe au sol ! m'exclamai-je

Il m'observe quelques secondes, puis semble soudain comprendre où je veux en venir. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour s'exécuter, et nous nous empressons de soulever la trappe en question. Ce que nous découvrons me glace le sang ! Edward n'arrive pas à soutenir cette vision d'horreur et se retourne vivement, étouffant une exclamation de dégout. Quand à Hawkeye et Havoc, ils ne cherchent pas à cacher leur répulsion, et détournent le regard.

« Une transmutation humaine réussie hein…? » pensais-je amèrement

Puis, je détourne le regard en direction de la fenêtre, et note l'oiseau de tout à l'heure, perché sur sa branche, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà la deuxième partie de cette fanfic ! J'espère que vous avez aimé^^ Moi, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser en fait… Alors n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions !! Merci !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Confusion

**Disclaimer :** Aucun perso ne m'appartient ! Ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa !! (veinarde XD)

**Résumé :** Ed se trouve dans l'obligation de se rendre chez le colonel, mais tout ne se passe pas comme il l'aurait espéré...

**Couples :** Aucun couple prévu pour l'instant, mais rien n'est encore décidé…

**Notes: **Pour les personnages, je vais me baser sur ceux du manga et non sûr ceux du premier anime de Fma^^

**Réponses aux reviews: **Merci bcp pour toutes vos reviews ça fait très plaisir et ça me motive bien sûre XD

makashi60: A propos des couples, si j'en fais, se sera certainement du Royai et/ou du Edwin(dsl c'est pas très originale :s) ou trouver une copine à Havoc? Ce qui est sûre, c'est qu'ils seront de toute façon hétéro!

Sûr ce : Bonne lecture ^^

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Haha ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! Non mais regardez moi dans quel état se trouvent ces deux imbéciles ! Moi qui pensais que se serait ennuyeux à mourir de surveiller les faits et gestes de cette demi-portion, on peut dire que je me suis bien trompé. En plus, il m'a fichu une sacrée trouille en tombant dans ce piège! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'intervenir ! Non, sérieux, si ça avait été dangereux ?! S'il y était passé ? Comment j'aurais expliqué ça au paternel, moi ?! Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas…_

_Soudain, l'alchimiste de flamme pose ses yeux sur moi pour la seconde fois, dans un air de suspicion. Bordel, ce gars est tellement prudent qu'il peut même se méfier d'un simple corbeau ! Je pourrais les observer encore un moment, mais je préfère éviter de devoir me confronter avec cette allumette sur patte, (même sous forme de model-réduit) ayant eu quelques avant gouts de ce quoi il est capable... et puis le blondinet est bien entouré pour l'instant, je ne m'inquiète pas à son sujet. Je décide donc de me retirer pour l'instant._

_Mais ne t'inquiète pas nabot, je vais continuer à veiller sur toi…et tu ne m'en voudras pas si je compte également m'amuser un peu, puisque l'occasion se présente, n'est-ce pas ?!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Pov Ed

Des souvenirs douloureux refont violemment surface. Je me sens mal. Ma tête tourne, j'ai des nausées, tout mon corps est parcouru de frissons et je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler. Je sais que ma réaction est excessive, compte tenu de la situation, mais ce genre de chose m'est insupportable depuis ce fameux jour… celui où tout a basculé pour Al et moi, celui où nous avons bravé l'interdit…et celui où j'ai pu avoir un bref aperçu de l'enfer…

Une main se pose doucement sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et aperçois Hawkeye accroupie devant moi.

-Comment te sens-tu Edward ? me demande-t-elle doucement

Son regard, empli de tendresse et de réconfort, celui qu'aurait une mère pour son enfant, m'apaise instantanément. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça d'elle… je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte, mais je la fixe sans bouger, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens et ne voulant pour rien au monde détourner le regard…Lentement, une image se superpose à celui du lieutenant, un visage familier qui se fait de plus en plus net…maman…

Les yeux maintenant embués je n'ai plus qu'une envie : me blottir contre elle, me laisser aller, et enfin briser le mur qui séquestre mes sentiments au fond de mon âme, ce mur qui les empêche d'émerger, qui retient ma peine, ma douleur ainsi que mes larmes, ce même mur que j'ai pourtant moi-même bâti durant ces dernières années et que je prends soins d'entretenir… quel imbécile ! Oh comme j'aimerais pleurer en cet instant ! Mais je n'en fais rien. Comme à mon habitude, au lieu de créer une brèche dans ce rempart, je le renforce encore, refoulant mes larmes et mon désarroi au plus profond de moi…

J'essaie de me reprendre et tente de la rassurer en lui offrant mon sourire le plus convainquant.

-Merci, ça va mieux !

Evidemment elle n'est pas dupe, pourtant, elle a la délicatesse de ne pas insister et me laisse tranquille. J'apprécie beaucoup son geste.

Elle rejoint Havoc et Mustang qui me lancent un regard compatissant. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir d'agir de cette façon, c'est sans doute ce que ferait n'importe qui, mais je n'aime pas devoir subir la pitié des autres. S'apitoyer sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un ne sert à rien, ça ne fait pas avancer les choses ! Alors pourquoi le faire ? C'est totalement inutile ! Mais je garde mes réflexions pour moi et, une fois de plus, me contente de leur sourire.

Après quelques instants, j'ai enfin totalement repris le contrôle de moi-même et me sens prêt à affronter une nouvelle fois ma plus grande phobie. Les militaires ont déjà extirpé le corps de sous le plancher et Mustang ainsi que Hawkeye ont visiblement commencé à l'examiner, tandis que Havoc se charge de l'endroit où il gisait. Je décide de me diriger vers mon supérieur, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une mine dégoutée quand j'aperçois à nouveau la dépouille. Le malaise de tout à l'air réapparait, cependant bien moins fort que la première fois. Parfait !

Je reporte donc toute mon attention sur ce corps. En fait, ça ressemble plutôt à un gros tas d'os, de graisse et de chair saignante ayant vaguement une forme humanoïde et nuancé de part et d'autre de quelques parties de peau momifiées . On peut difficilement y discerner son visage, et ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de situer ses membres. A première vue, la victime devait être une personne de grande stature, bien en chair et déjà d'un certain âge. Quand à savoir si c'était un homme ou une femme, nous ne pourrons pas compter sur ce corps pour nous l'apprendre…

-Tu sais Edward, tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise ! Nous pouvons très bien nous en occuper à trois, me propose soudain le colonel, me tirant en même temps de mes réflexions.

Depuis quand s'inquiète-t-il autant à mon sujet ? Je ne suis plus un gosse et je vais bien maintenant ! Ça ne se voit pas ?

-C'est bon, je maitrise ! Vous en faite pas, lui répondis-je, légèrement irrité par sa réaction.

Il n'insiste pas.

-Alors ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose de spécial ? leur demandais-je

-A propos de ce corps, me répond Hawkeye, il semble être tout à fait le résultat de ce à quoi on peut s'attendre après une transmutation humaine ratée. Rien d'anormal… dans la mesure où nous acceptons que la situation actuelle soit normale, dit-elle amèrement.

-Mais nous allons tout de même l'examiner d'un peu plus près. Il ne faut rien laisser au hasard, même si je ne sais pas exactement ce que nous cherchons, complète Mustang.

-Et comment ce corps s'est-il retrouvé sous votre plancher, colonel ? le questionnais-je

Silence…

-Alors ? Une idée ? insistais-je

Il reste pensif encore quelques instants avant de me répondre :

-Et bien, pendant la journée je suis au bureau, et il m'arrive souvent de rester quelques heures de plus étant donné l'ampleur du travail…

C'est parce que tu fous rien pendant la journée ! pensais-je agacé. Prends pas tes airs de « Je me tue au travail ! » c'est que des conneries !

-…par conséquent, je passe peu de temps à la maison et il est très possible que quelqu'un soit tout simplement entré par effraction, poursuit-il. Ce qui est sûre, c'est que la personne qui a fait le coup est des plus habiles, car je n'ai rien remarqué, fini-t-il, songeur.

-Ou alors vous êtes totalement bouché, répliquais-je à voix basse en fixant le sol l'air de rien.

Oups. Pour être franc, je n'avais pas du tout prévu qu'il entende ma petite remarque et sens brusquement le regard glacial du colonel posé sur moi. Tout bien réfléchi, ce n'est peut être pas le moment de l'énerver…

- Si tu n'as rien de m…, commence-t-il

Mais Hawkeye le coupe dans son élan:

-Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais pourrions-nous rester concentrés sur le sujet ? Vous ne soupçonnez personne, mon colonel ? Un ennemi quelconque, un individu qui vous est particulièrement hostile ?

Mustang semble légèrement vexé d'avoir été interrompu de la sorte, après tout, il est le plus haut gradé de la pièce ! Et Hawkeye vient de le réprimander comme s'il était un gosse. En même temps, ce n'est pas si faux…bien fait ! Je lui lance un regard moqueur et lui me fusille du regard, avant de répondre docilement à la question du lieutenant.

-Bien sûre que si ! Mais il y en a tellement…répond-il lacement

- On n'arrivera à rien comme ça ! Faut que vous y mettiez un peu du votre colonel ! lui dis-je sur un ton de reproche volontairement exagéré.

-Effectivement, on n'a pas beaucoup, ou plutôt, pas du tout avancé depuis la découverte du corps ! Heureusement que tu es là pour y remédier et faire bouger les choses grâce à tes remarques plus que pertinentes ! me lance-t-il ironiquement.

Touché. C'est vrai qu'à part enfoncer le colonel, je n'ai pas dit grand-chose d'utile ! Heu... attends…réfléchis Ed ! Il doit y avoir un truc tout con auquel on n'a pas pensé !...réfléchis, réfléchis !

Hawkeye pousse un long soupir désespéré que j'ignore totalement, ne pensant plus qu'à ne pas perdre la face devant le colonel.

Heu...heu…mais oui ! C'est ça ! Je lui réponds triomphalement :

-Où est le cercle de transmutation hein ? Il n'y en a pas ? Comment est-ce possible ? Et bien tout simplement parce que l'agresseur doit avoir la pierre philosophale ! Pourtant, s'il l'avait, il n'aurait sans doute pas loupé la transmutation, non ? Dans ce cas il n'a sans doute pas utilisé la pierre philosophale, mais un prototype imparfait de la pierre ! En se basant sur ça, on élimine déjà un grand nombre de suspects ! Il n'y a plus qu'à chercher les personnes qui vous sont hostiles, mais qui pourraient également être en possession de pierre rouge ! C'est tout con !

On peut dire que je suis plutôt fier de ma théorie, surtout que je l'ai développée en moins de dix secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Havoc intervienne :

-Sauf qu'il y a bien un cercle de transmutation…

Je reste un moment interdit, le temps que l'information arrive au cerveau. Un simple mot suffit à résumer ce que j'en pense :

-Hein… ?

-Vous avez sans doute remarqué qu'il y a le chauffage au sol dans cette maison ? Vous avez aussi remarqué que le corps était enfoui dans une cavité creusée spécialement pour lui sous le plancher, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, l'agresseur a modifié la tuyauterie pour la détourner de cette cavité, mais pas seulement. La trappe que tu as transmutée, boss, est assez grande pour laisser deviner une partie d'un cercle…

Je commence, un peut, mais alors un tout petit peu à comprendre.

-… ?

-Un cercle de transmutation ! Conçu grâce à la tuyauterie du chauffage ! Et un sacré truc vu la taille qu'il a l'air de faire !

Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Le chauffage au sol ? En plus du corps ? C'est impossible ! Le gars aurait carrément dû retourner le salon pour modifier la tuyauterie ! Et le colonel n'aurait rien remarqué ?! Comment peut-on faire un truc pareil si discrètement ? C'est du délire…

Je fixe Havoc d'un air hébété.

-…hein ?

Cette fois, c'est au tour du colonel de me lancer un regard moqueur. Quel bâtard ! Je lui tire la langue et me retourne sans plus de cérémonie.

Nouveau soupir d'Hawkeye.

Après cette brillante performance sur mon temps de réaction, je décide de me rattraper en débarrassant le salon à l'aide de l'alchimie.

-Attention ! N…c'est pas vrai…non pas comme ç…mes meubles Edward! …mais attention !! Noon ! Le piano !...bon dieu…mais attentiooon !

J'entreprends ensuite d'exposer la tuyauterie à l'air libre.

-Ah oui…magnifique Edward !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut râler celui-là ! Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose du plancher non ?

-C'est un cheval…cornu? remarque Havoc, abasourdi.

-Il est cool hein ? lui répondis-je, fier de ma création.

Je baisse ensuite les yeux et peux enfin apercevoir ce fameux cercle.

-Impressionnant, souffle Hawkeye.

Effectivement, il fait la taille du salon ! Ce qui n'est pas peut dire !

Je le reproduis grossièrement sur une feuille de papier que j'enfouie en vitesse dans ma poche. Si je veux étudier ce cercle, il sera utile d'en avoir un croquis sur moi, après tout, je ne compte pas l'emmener chez moi ou à la bibliothèque.

Nous décidons ensuite d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui, car la nuit est déjà bien avancée et nous sommes tous exténués. En fait, en théorie, c'est déjà le matin. De toute façon, dans un état pareil, nous ne ferons certainement rien de bon. Nous laissons la maison telle quelle, en emportant toutefois le cadavre. C'est Hawkeye qui s'en chargera.

Pour le moment, je ne rêve plus qu'à plonger dans mon lit, enfin peinard, et oublier momentanément tous ces foutus problèmes ! Mais comme à son habitude, le colonel vient briser tous mes espoirs ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on me l'a refilé pour la nuit, tiens ! Soit disant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester chez lui en cas de nouvelle agression….sa demeure ressemble trop à une maison piégée qu'ils disent…tout peut arriver…il faut être prudent…mon c** oui ! Et pourquoi pas chez Havoc ? D'après lui, ça pourrait être mal vu de la part de ses conquêtes d'avoir un gosse chez sois si on prétend être célibataire et non marié… Et Hawkeye ? Raison personnelle ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui foutre d'avoir un mini colonel chez elle? Elle l'aime bien, non ? Alors ? Mais je n'ose pas la contredire…

Nous voilà donc en route pour mon appartement, dans un taxi miteux, conduit par un grand homme chauve puant l'alcool, nous contant sa vie misérable et ponctuant son discours par des blagues en dessous de tout. Je n'ai qu'une envie : aller me coucher et qu'on me foute la paix! Le colonel fait l'effort de sourire à l'une ou l'autre de ses vannes, ce que je trouve admirable, malheureusement, j'en suis totalement incapable. Le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est afficher un ton neutre durant le trajet, essayant également de rester éveillé.

Il finit par nous déposer deux rues avant, prétextant un bon bistrot pas cher et n'ayant pas envie de faire un aller-retour. Ben voyons… Je me retiens de lui dire ma façon de penser et me mets ensuite en chemin, somnolant, suivi du colonel.

A cette heure, les personnes qu'on peut trouver à proximité d'un bistrot ont en général déjà quelques verres dans le nez, et nous ne manquons pas de le remarquer.

Une jeune femme que nous croisons perd soudain l'équilibre, laisse échapper un cri de surprise et tente de se rattraper à un lampadaire à proximité, en vain. La scène qui suit m'abasourdi ! Mustang, en grand gentleman qu'il est, tend le bras d'une manière tout à fait naturelle pour rattraper la demoiselle en détresse. Il semble métriser pendant quelques instants, en tout cas le temps de lui faire un clin d'œil, avant de se faire entrainer dans la chute par son poids. Je ne sais pas si mon état actuel de zombie y est pour quelque chose, car en temps normal je ne me serais pas gêné de lui faire remarquer à quel point il est risible, mais là, rien. Je le fixe un instant avec de grands yeux, puis continue mon chemin en accélérant le pas.

« C'est vraiment lui mon supérieur ?! pensais-je, la honte ! »

Après ce léger incident, nous voilà enfin arrivés ! J'entre précipitamment dans l'appartement, oubliant complètement les règles de politesses, et me dirige directement vers ma chambre, laissant un Mustang seul et perdu au milieu du corridor. Ce n'est pas grave ! Al va se charger de lui ! Attends…Al est parti dans l'après-midi pour Rezembull me rappelais-je. Oh non ! C'est pas juste… pourquoi je dois rester seul avec ce bâtard ?!

-Edward ? entendis-je le colonel m'appeler depuis le salon, je dors où ?

-Canapé, lui répondis-je avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit.

Il me semble vaguement l'avoir entendu répliquer quelque chose, mais je suis déjà presque endormi…

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Trois visages me regardent en souriant. Ils sont jeunes ; des enfants. Ils ont vraiment l'air heureux. Je leur souris également et les prends dans mes bras. Je me dirige ensuite vers une écurie. Au moment d'y pénétrer, je me retrouve propulsé dans une forêt. Nous sommes en randonnée avec ces enfants et un homme a tôt fait de nous rejoindre. Une fois de plus, le bonheur règne. Je suis bientôt l'homme dans une de ces tentes et, en un instant, tout s'assombrit ! Quatre murs se dressent autour de moi, me privant de ma liberté. La panique m'envahie d'un coup ! J'ai l'impression que ces murs se referment sur moi ! Je n'ai jamais supporté d'être enfermé ! Au secours ! J'use de mes poings et mes pieds pour tenter de m'échapper de cet enfer, mais rien n'y fait ! J'ai l'impression d'étouffer ! Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! Je ne me contrôle plus ! Je me mets à hurler !_

--------------------------------------------------------

-Aaah !

Je me réveille en sursaut, assis sur mon lit, en sueur et mes draps étalés sur le plancher.

Ouf…ce n'était qu'un rêve !

J'essaie de me calmer, puis ramène mes jambes contre mon corps et pose ma tête sur mes genoux. J'ai l'habitude de faire des cauchemars, mais celui-ci était bien différent de tous les autres…et il n'avait absolument rien de familier.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Confusion

**Disclaimer :** Aucun perso ne m'appartient ! Ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa !! (veinarde XD)

**Résumé :** Ed se trouve dans l'obligation de se rendre chez le colonel, mais tout ne se passe pas comme il l'aurait espéré...

**Notes: **Pour les personnages, je vais me baser sur ceux du manga et non sûr ceux du premier anime de Fma^^

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! C'est incroyable non? Après tout ce temps^^ Mais bon, attention, ça ne veut pas forcément dire que la suite arrivera bientôt...

Oh et je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé une review jusqu'à maintenant! =D C'est peut-être bête, mais avant d'écrire moi-même quelque chose, je n'avais pas remarqué le nombre de personnes qui prennent la peine de le faire par rapport à tous ceux qui passent par ici! Donc un grand MERCI à vous!! XD

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

Pov Roy

« Canapé !» Voici l'unique mot qu'il a réussi à prononcer avant de s'écrouler sur son lit, raide endormi. Finalement, pourquoi pas? Mais qui sait, j'aurais peut-être souhaité bénéficier également d'une couverture ou même d'un oreiller pour passer la nuit? Evidemment, le gosse était bien trop fatigué et articuler deux trois mots de plus l'aurait sans aucun doute achevé…

J'ai donc pris la liberté de fouiller un peu l'appartement à la recherche d'un quelconque coussin ou de quelque chose d'équivalent, ma fois, sans résultat. J'ai bien pensé au linge de la salle-de-bains mais, comment dire, non. Et pas question de dormir la tête directement sur le bras du fauteuil ! Je ne sais pas s'il s'y est déjà assis ou s'il l'utilise uniquement pour y empiler ses bouquins, mais disons que je m'interroge sérieusement sur ses critères d'appréciation...Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de tester un canapé aussi rigide!

Je me contente finalement de ma veste roulée en boule comme oreiller de fortune…Bien évidemment, impossible de trouver le sommeil! Après tout, si une situation comme celle-là peut empirer, elle empirera non? C'est une question intéressante, et je me mets à y réfléchir sérieusement, énumérant tout ce qui a déjà mal tourné et tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner…puis, petit à petit, je sens miraculeusement mes paupières devenir lourdes, mon souffle se réguler, mon esprit se calmer…

-Aaaaaaaahhh!

…et me voilà désormais non plus allongé sur le canapé, mais sur le sol, une main sur mon pauvre cœur, le souffle cout, les yeux grands ouverts et parfaitement réveillés…monde cruel !

Tant pis ! Je me redresse rapidement et jette un coup d'œil en direction de la chambre d'Edward. C'est de là que provenait le cri! Je m'y précipite, paniqué à l'idée qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose, et le trouve assis sur son lit, replié sur lui-même, en sueur et sa couverture étalée au sol. Malgrès mon entrée brusque, il n'a pas bronché...

-Edward? l'appelais-je.

A l'entente de son nom, il relève la tête pour me regarder. Son visage est encore légèrement crispé et trahit une légère crainte, mais il ne semble pas aller trop mal.

-Ça va? lui demandais-je en m'approchant doucement.

Il me répond d'un léger signe de tête. Visiblement ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Rassuré, j'arrive à sa hauteur.

-Tu as besoins de quelque chose?

-Non c'est bon, merci. C'était juste un cauchemar, dit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai l'habitude, vous savez! finit-il en prenant un air faussement détaché.

Je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir! Pour être franc, je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de choses. Réconforter les autres n'est en général pas ma préoccupation principale, loin de là! Et malgrés son petit cinéma sur le "je maîtrise ne vous en faites pas", je suis convaincu qu'en parler lui ferait un grand bien. Je tente alors d'engager la conversation.

-Tu sais, commençais-je en me baissant pour ramasser la couverture étalée à mes pieds, je ne suis pas forcément la personne la mieux adaptée pour ce genre de situation, mais si tu souhaites en discuter, je suis là, tentais-je en me relevant pour la lui tendre.

Il me regarde un peu surpris, puis récupère sa couverture en articulant un bref « merci ». J'attends quelques instants, qu'il continue, mais il ne semble pas décidé à parler.

-Alors?

Il hésite un instant, mais finit par décliner mon offre.

-C'est gentil de votre part, mais je crois que ça va aller!

Au fond, je m'attendais à cette réponse. Je devrais, peut être, être soulagé de ne pas avoir à le réconforter mais, à la place, je ressens une légère déception à l'idée qu'il ne veuille pas se confier à moi…

-Très bien…si tu as besoins de quelque chose appelle-moi alors! lui dis-je alors tout en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-D'accord...oh, et essayez de dormir!

Je me retourne pour le regarder, étonné, ne m'attendant pas du tout à cette remarque. Serai-je toujours aussi surpris par ses réactions? Je pensais pourtant commencer à le cerner...

-Comment ça?

-A vous voir, on devine tout de suite que vous n'avez pas fermé l'œil, me répond-il de façon tout à fait évidente.

Quel sens de la déduction. Décidément, il m'épate!

-Et bien, disons que si je devais mettre la faute sur quelqu'un, ou plutôt, dans le cas présent, quelque chose, je citerais cet objet que tu appelles à tort "canapé…Franchement, je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi dur! C'est quoi la prochaine étape? Fauteuil en marbre? lui dis-je ironiquement.

-Ah? Disons que ce n'est pas sa fonction première… me répond-il en se recouchant, le nez dans le matelas. Et non, le marbre ça coûte trop cher pour ce que c'est...

-Très spirituel, lui rétorquais-je. Mais maintenant qu'on y est, tu pourrais peut-être me dire où je pourrais trouver un oreiller digne de ce nom dans cet appartement?

-….

-Alors?

-Vous avez essayé de chercher dans l'armoire au salon? En haut sur la gauche, m'indique-t-il.

-Non…

-Alors essayez!

C'est donc plein d'espoir que je quitte sa chambre en direction de cette fameuse armoire! Aidé d'une chaise, j'atteins enfin l'endroit où, d'après Edward, devrait se trouver l'objet que je convoite tant! Mais c'est bredouille que je retourne à mon canapé…

Cette fois-ci, le sommeil ne se fait pourtant pas attendre. Après quelques minutes seulement, je me sens déjà glisser dans les bras de Morphée…Mais ce n'est que de courte durée! Il en faut peu pour m'en sortir et un simple grincement me réveille aussitôt. Découragé de pouvoir un jour m'endormir, je pousse un profond soupir et me décale un peu sur la droite afin d'observer les environs du côté (quel hasard) de la chambre de mon hôte. La porte est ouverte et j'attends de le voir sortir, mais étrangement, personne ne vient. J'en conclue qu'il voulait simplement l'ouvrir, sûrement suite à son cauchemar…ça me fait penser à notre courte, mais néamoins conversation de tout à l'heure. Tenter d'engager une discussion sérieuse avec lui n'a pas été couronné d'un grand succès; bien vite, nous sommes retombés dans les habituels débats superficiels n'ayant pas grand intérêt...dommage.

* * *

Je sors peu à peu de mon sommeil et ouvre lentement les yeux. Mauvaise idée! Les rayons du soleil m'aveuglent et envahissent déjà la totalité de la pièce. Il fait beau, tant mieux! Mais le soleil est porteur d'un autre message moins réjouissant...le matin est déjà là et je manque cruellement de sommeil!

Après quelques instants, je me retourne mollement et sens qu'une douleur diffuse se propage dans ma nuque. Magnifique! Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai droit à un torticolis! Je me redresse ensuite et m'étire avant de commencer à observer un peu mieux l'appartement dans lequel je me trouve, pour finalement arriver à la conclusion qu'on ne peut pas en observer de plus « typique ». Absolument rien ne peut le fait sortir du lot, à part peut-être, les quantités de livres qui y sont entassés. C'est vrai, un salon muni d'un canapé, d'une table basse, d'une armoire ainsi que de quelques chaussettes éparpillées dans la pièce, sans compter le fait qu'il n'y ait pas une seule plante, aussi petite soit-elle, en vue, voilà ce que j'appelle tomber dans le banal.

-Et alors? soupirais-je en haussant les épaules, ça le regarde s'il n'a aucun goût décoratif…

Je sens bientôt la fatigue me reprendre de plus belle lorsqu'un gargouillement plaintif me rappelle que je n'ai rien mangé depuis un certain temps.

-…bon, en route pour la cuisine!

Je la trouve facilement, étant donné la taille de l'appartement, et entreprends de me faire un café. Tous les ingrédients sont là sauf, j'aurai du m'en douter, le lait… Heureusement, je me satisfais volontier d'un café sans lait! Mais mon estomac crie toujours famine et je déniche bientôt une boîte de biscuits entamée que j'ai tôt fait d'avaler. C'est à ce moment là qu'Edward fait son apparition.

-Et ben, vous êtes matinal…,s'aperçoit-t-til.

Il n'est pas encore bien réveillé mais remarque tout de même assez rapidement le fait que je me sois mis à l'aise.

-Mouais...j'espérais pouvoir vous dire de faire comme chez vous, mais je vois que vous m'avez devancé, me dit-il en indiquant du menton la boîte de biscuits désormais vide, ainsi que le café que je m'étais préparé.

-Oh ça? C'est vrai que j'ai pris quelques libertés, avouais-je, mais je n'ai jamais douté de ton hospitalité ainsi que de ta très grande générosité! Je ne me serais jamais permis sinon...,terminais-je d'un air flatteur en lui offrant mon plus aimable sourire.

Il a l'air déconcerté pendant quelques instants mais réplique rapidement.

-Dites-moi, c'est votre réaction habituelle quand on vous fait remarquer que vous manquez de tact? Des compliments improbables accompagnés d'un sourire artificiel et paf! On oublie tout?

Je réfléchi quelques instants puis lui réponds d'un air satisfait.

-Je crois bien oui...En tout cas, les femmes n'y voient que du feu! Il leur arrive même de me tomber dans les bras, fis-je remarquer.

Il pousse un léger soupir.

-Je vois...donc pour vous, puisque ça marche avec les femmes, vous en faites une généralité? C'est plus grave que ce que je pensais...

-Pas une généralité, mais on peut toujours tenter l'expérience avec toi! lui répondis-je innocemment.

-Quoi?! Vous me prenez pour une fille?! s'exclame-t-il offusqué. Si vous croyez que je vais vous pardonner d'avoir englouti ma dernière boîte de biscuits aux chocolat parce que vous m'avez fait un sourire grotesque, vous vous enfoncez le doigt dans l'oeil!

-Dans ce cas, tu pourrais au moins me tomber dans les bras, lui dis-je avec un clin d'oeil tout en m'approchant de lui.

Ce n'est évidemment pas sérieux, mais ma remarque semble lui avoir fait plus d'effet que celui que celui que j'avais espéré.

-De...de quoi?! Non mais ça va pas? Vous insinuez quoi là? s'égosille-t-il en s'éloignant rapidement de moi, l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-C'est bon, pas besoins d'en faire un drame! Je plaisantais tu sais, le rassurais-je.

-Ah oui? Et ben laissez-moi vous dire qu'il n'y a rien de drôle!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer malgré moi. Quelle réaction puérile!

-Oh que si! Si tu voyais la tête que tu fais! l'assurais-je.

Cette remarque ne fait qu'accentuer encore la teinte rosée de ses joues...attendez... accentuer, encore? C'est à ce moment que je réalise quelque chose de troublant. Edward ne vient pas de rougir de honte, non, il rougissait déjà avant ma dernière phrase!

-Hum...bon, je vais vous laisser finir de faire connaissance avec ma cuisine! Je reviens tout de suite, alors essayez au moins de me laisser quelque chose à grignoter..., dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Décidément, je ne comprendrai certainement jamais ce qui lui passe par la tête...

* * *

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans incident particulier. Edward fut plutôt distant avec moi en plus d'être absorbé par le déchiffrement du fameux cercle de transmutation, ce qui fit que nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé, excepté quand il m'expliqua ce qu'il avait pu déduire du cercle. "A première vue, m'a-t-il dit, la transmutation était prévue pour deux personnes, hors, nous étions trois en comptant le cadavre que nous avons trouvé; ce qui veut dire que le résultat obtenu lors de la transmutation n'est PAS le résultat désiré. Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je sais, mais je devrais pouvoir le décrypter entièrement et, si j'y arrive, on saura exactement quelles étaient les intentions de notre agresseur!"

Qu'on ait la possibilité de savoir ce qu'il mijotait rendait soudain la situation un peu moins désespérée! Je l'ai donc laissé à son travail pendant que de mon côté je m'interrogeais sur la façon dont je pouvais me rendre utile. A vrai dire, comme Havoc s'occupait du "lieu du crime" et Hawkeye du cadavre, je ne voyais pas vraiment ce que j'aurais pu faire, à part réfléchir sur la situation et émettre des hypothèses...

Edward dû le remarquer, car il me proposa de m'occuper du dîner. Cette idée ne m'enthousiasma pas plus que ça, mais je ne pouvais pas refuser. Qui sait, peut-être aurais-je le sentiment de servir à quelque chose?

Ce fut finalement plein de bonne volonté que je me suis dirigé vers la cuisine...et me voilà en train de peler la dernière pomme-de-terre (et, accessoirement, m'être entaillé plusieurs doigts)! Une question me vient subitement à l'esprit.

-Edward?

-Hum?

-Les patates, je les cuis?

-A votre avis?

Evidemment, quelle question...

-Oui mais, de quelle façon? me rattrapais-je.

-Faites comme vous le sentez! me répond-il.

Très utile, merci! Bon...j'opterais presque pour la cuisson à l'eau...ou pas?

-En fait, le facteur a dû passer! Si vous voulez vous changer les idées pendant la cuisson, le journal devrait être devant la porte, me propose-t-il.

Pourquoi pas avant la cuisson? Les patates peuvent bien attendre quelques minutes de plus.

-Bonne idée, dis-je en enlevant mon tablier et en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Le journal se trouve bien là! Je le ramasse et commence déjà à le feuilleter en gros sur le pas de la porte.

-Ah, les jeunes!

Je lève les yeux pour croiser le regard d'un vieil homme, pas très grand, chauve et n'ayant pas l'air de bonne humeur. "Sûrement un voisin qui rentre chez lui, pensais-je."

-On ne prend même plus le temps de se tenir au courant des actualités, je me trompe? Un rapide coup d'oeil, puis on le passe aux parents et on n'en parle plus, dit-il hautain.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez? Je ne suis p..., mais je m'arrête avant de finir ma phrase. Non rien! Bonne journée, dis-je rapidement en fermant la porte.

-Alors? me demande Edward, ça fait quoi d'être traité comme un gosse?

Je comprends très bien ce qu'il insinue par là. Lui-même se sent directement concerné!

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Bien sûr que si! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon corps a de la peine à suivre ma croissance intellectuelle!

Je dois me retenir pour ne pas glousser! Il a l'air si convaincu!

-Sûrement, sûrement...

Je m'apprête à revenir à mes patates quand le téléphone sonne.

-Je réponds! annonçais-je en marchant vers le combiné.

-Allo? Lieutenant?...oui...ça avance en douceur...oui...de votre côté? Quoi?! La page combien? D'accord je vais voir ça, et appelez-moi si vous avez du nouveau!

Puis je raccroche et me précipite vers le journal pour y chercher l'article indiqué précédemment par Hawkeye.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande Edward, intéressé.

-Regarde, lui dis-je en tendant le journal tout en lui montrant l'article en question, une femme est portée disparue depuis trois jours, soit un jour avant que le cercle de transmutation soit activé!

-Oui...et alors? Quel lien avec la transmutation? Elle n'est probablement pas la seule personne portée disparue ces jours-ci, non? remarque-t-il.

-Peut-être pas! Par contre, elle est sûrement la seule à avoir un lien direct avec la situation, car vois-tu, c'est elle, ma domestique! Celle qui a pris congé pour cause de maladie un jour avant la transmutation!

Edward semble soudain comprendre où je veux en venir...

-Elle saurait quelque chose? Elle serait de mèche?

-Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences! Pourquoi m'aurait-elle menti sur sa maladie avant de disparaître, tout ceci avant que ces événements ne se produisent?

Edward semble du même avis.

"Au moins, nous avons un point de départ, pensais-je, optimiste!"

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant! Et vous savez quoi? Une petite review est toujours appréciée !! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Confusion

**Disclaimer :** Aucun perso ne m'appartient ! Ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa !! (veinarde XD)

**Résumé :** Ed se trouve dans l'obligation de se rendre chez le colonel, mais tout ne se passe pas comme il l'aurait espéré...

**Notes: **Pour les personnages, je vais me baser sur ceux du manga et non sûr ceux du premier anime de Fma!!

J'ai profité des relâches pour (enfin) écrire un nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction! Je pense que vous remarquerez que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents! Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait cette taille mais finalement, puisque mes publications ne sont pas régulières, tant mieux, non?^^

Pas grand chose à ajouter si ce n'est bonne lecture et que j'espère que vous apprécierez ;)

* * *

Pov Ed

« La bonne de Mustang, hein ? Enfin un point de départ ! » me réjouis-je tout en observant la photo de cette femme dans le journal.

Elle s'appelle Enola Balsey. Mariée, d'une trentaine d'années, un visage fin et pâle teinté d'une touche de rose sur les pommettes, des yeux azur profonds cernés de noir, des cheveux châtains mi-longs tombant sur ses épaules qu'on devine frêles sous son chemisier…elle serait sans aucun doute d'une grande beauté si on n'avait pas l'impression qu'un mal la rongeait de l'intérieur et lui volait tous ses mérites.

En tout cas, pensais-je en pliant le journal, si elle a vraiment un lien avec la transmutation dont nous avons été victimes, tout pourrait bientôt devenir beaucoup plus facile pour nous ! Il nous suffirait de la retrouver et de la faire parler, à condition bien sûr qu'elle sache quelque chose de la situation et qu'elle ne soit pas qu'un vulgaire pantin juste bon à jeter après utilisation…Si c'est le cas, il est peut-être déjà trop tard.

-Bon, nous devons la retrouver au plus vite, lançais-je en me redressant rapidement, elle est peut-être en danger !

-Oui, bien sûr, mais calme toi un peu; j'essaie de réfléchir, me répond Roy en fixant la fenêtre pensivement.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de réfléchir, m'irritais-je, c'est le moment d'agir! Il est très possible qu'elle ne soit déjà plus de ce monde !

-…

-Vous m'écoutez ?!

-…

-Très bien, j'y vais seul dans ce cas, dis-je énervé en me dirigeant vers la porte tout en saisissant mon manteau.

-Et tu comptes aller où ? me demande Roy en me coupant dans mon élan par la même occasion.

-Je compte passer chez le mari d'Enola pour lui poser quelques questions sur sa femme et rendre ensuite visite à ses parents pour obtenir le plus d'informations possible à son sujet, lui répondis-je.

Roy me regarde perplexe en levant son sourcil gauche.

-Et tu vas y aller sans connaître leur adresse ?

- Route du Pin-Roche 3 à Central et Rue d'Emmet 14, également à Central, lui répondis-je automatiquement.

Un long silence s'installe…Roy me fixe toujours et moi, je ne dis rien. On semble partager les mêmes pensées. Comment diable pourrais-je connaître l'adresse d'une personne qui m'est totalement étrangère ?

« Mince, comment je sais ça, moi ? L'instinct peut-être ? C'est stupide, l'instinct ne nous indique pas l'adresse des gens ! Mais j'en suis pourtant sûr…j'ai dû le lire quelque part…»

Mal à l'aise, je brise le silence :

-C'est bien ça ? Ce sont les bonnes adresses, non ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne les connais pas par cœur…, me répond-il.

-Ah, c'est dommage, dis-je bêtement en me passant la main sur la nuque.

Ok, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'arrive, alors autant en finir le plus tôt possible en retrouvant cette femme ! Je me dirige vers la porte en enfilant mon manteau, mais Roy m'arrête une fois de plus :

-Tu ne vas nulle part Edward, me dit-il durement.

Il commence sérieusement à m'énerver celui-là.

-Et vous allez sans doute m'expliquer comment on fait pour enquêter sans se déplacer ?

-Riza m'a déjà averti qu'elle s'en chargeait alors calme toi un peu. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu leur aurais dit ? Regarde-toi, ce n'est pas le moment d'agir sans réfléchir ! De plus, on risquerait de te repérer.

Irrité, je pousse un grognement désapprobateur; je déteste quand il a raison.

-De son côté, Havoc n'a rien trouvé de suspect sur le lieu du crime, je parle bien sûr de ma maison, et pour ton information je compte y retourner ce soir, continue-t-il. N'y habitant pas, Havoc ne peut pas contrôler les petits détails, savoir si quelque chose a disparu ; il peut seulement affirmer qu'aucun autre « piège » n'y est dissimulé.

Je me retourne pour le regarder en face, surpris.

-Alors comme ça vous rentrez chez vous ? Je croyais que c'était trop risqué de sortir !

Roy acquiesce.

-C'est vrai mais à bien y réfléchir, la nuit, le risque est minime. De plus, même si quelqu'un que je connais me voyait, que pourrait-il se dire ? « Oh mais voilà le colonel Roy Mustang qui a rajeuni de quelques années ! » J'en doute beaucoup… Il ne noterait sans doute qu'une certaine ressemblance avec moi-même, mais rien de plus, dit-il avec un professionnalisme qui tromperait n'importe qui.

Je ne sais pas si je me fais des idées, mais j'ai l'impression que ses théories et ses règles se transforment selon ses besoins…et qu'il me prend pour un parfait idiot.

-Vous vous fichez de moi ?

-Pas du tout, dit-il le plus simplement du monde. Et maintenant que j'y pense, n'étais-tu pas occupé à l'instant ?

Occupé ? Il fait certainement allusion au cercle de transmutation que j'ai commencé à déchiffrer.

« Ce bâtard trouve toujours le moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il veut…dans ce cas »

-Et de votre côté c'était quoi déjà ? Il me semble que des patates n'attendent que vous à la cuisine, non ? dis-je en raillant.

Soudain beaucoup moins professionnel, Roy toussote légèrement.

-Hum…oui, oui,… j'allais m'y remettre ! Merci de m'y faire penser.

-Mais c'est normal, lui répondis-je joyeusement en retirant mon manteau tout en me dirigeant vers mon bureau. Oh et je pense que vous avez prévu une salade pour l'entrée ? Je tiens à ce qu'on mange équilibré, c'est très important !

Je vois bien au regard décontenancé de Roy qu'il est loin d'avoir prévu ça, mais il ne fait aucune remarque…tant mieux ! Autant en profiter au maximum !

Quand je le vois reprendre le chemin de la cuisine, pataud, j'en rajoute une couche :

- Par contre ne me dites pas ce qui accompagne les pommes de terre, je préfère avoir la surprise, ok ?

J'entends la porte de la cuisine claquer violemment.

« Il a l'air de bien le prendre, me dis-je satisfait. »

* * *

-Et je t'informe dès qu'il y a du nouveau, d'accord ?

-Ouais, ouais, lui répondis-je blasé.

Roy me fait un léger signe de tête puis quitte l'appartement en fermant la porte derrière lui.

La fin de cette journée a été tout simplement catastrophique ! Rien ne s'est passé comme je l'aurais souhaité. Pour commencer, moi qui étais certain que Roy serrait à peine capable de peler une pomme de terre, voilà qu'il me sert un repas délicieux ! Pas très présentable, mais franchement bon ! Qui aurait pu deviner ? Il a même utilisé des épices que je ne me souvenais plus avoir un jour acheté. Pendant tout le repas, il n'a pas arrêté de vanter son talent « caché » pour la cuisine, se disant lui-même ignorant du don qu'il a sans doute hérité de sa chère grand-mère…je crois bien qu'il appelle ça le « feeling culinaire ». Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Quoiqu'en me rappelant le café qu'il m'avait servi chez lui, je pourrais me laisser convaincre…Enfin bref ! Ensuite, j'ai enfin réussi à déchiffrer le cercle de transmutation, fabuleux hein ? Et bien ça l'est, sauf qu'il me manque une seule, une minuscule donnée qui fait que ce cercle reste incompréhensible.

Dépité et ne sachant pas quoi faire, je reste là, planté devant la porte. Réfléchissant à tout et à rien, mes pensées divergent toutes lentement en un même point : Roy.

-Roy ?! m'exclamais-je.

Je réalise brutalement ce à quoi je suis en train de penser enfin, celui à qui je suis en train de penser. Adossé au mur, les mains sur mon visage, je commence à paniquer; qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Depuis la transmutation, tout est étrange…En me levant ce matin, je n'ai pas supporté de rester enfermé dans la salle-de-bains plus de quelques minutes sans qu'un sentiment d'asphyxie ne me prenne; hier soir, après mon cauchemar, j'ai demandé à Roy de laisser la porte de ma chambre entre-ouverte alors que dormir la porte fermée ne m'a jamais gêné. Même avec lui, tout est devenu étrange ! Le sentir près de moi déclenche une foule de sentiments que je n'aurais jamais pu soupçonner; c'est affreusement embarrassant… Et voilà que maintenant je commence à penser à lui sans m'en rendre compte ?! Et cette histoire d'adresse, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je saurais parfaitement où habite Enola et mieux encore, où habitent ses parents !? Ça n'a aucun sens…je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne me reconnais plus ! C'est à devenir fou !

Je me laisse glisser le long du mur pour m'asseoir, la tête sur les genoux. Je pousse un long soupir et essaie de me calmer, de réfléchir sereinement, ce qui n'est pas facile car sans cesse mes pensées reviennent sur les mêmes événements récents. Si je pouvais juste faire abstraction de tout ça, prendre un peu de recul, je pourrais certainement aider l'enquête à avancer…

Je me redresse légèrement et pose mon regard sur mon bureau, là où trône ce fameux cercle indescriptible…et dire qu'il ne manque qu'une pièce. Une seule pièce et ce puzzle serait complet ! Si j'avais la solution, si je savais ce que ce cercle signifiait il y a fort à parier qu'on pourrait le contrer avec un autre cercle, qu'on pourrait ainsi retrouver notre apparence. Trouver le coupable ne serait alors plus nécessaire dans un premier temps…

Une profonde colère commence à germer en moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tout va toujours de travers ?! Que se soit la pierre philosophale ou ce fichu cercle, il me manque toujours une pièce maîtresse ! Je peux contempler le but que je me suis fixé sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre ! Est-ce parce que les deux ont un rapport avec mon corps ?! Veut-on me faire comprendre que je n'ai et n'aurai jamais aucun pouvoir là-dessus ? Que je suis impuissant et que je ne peux que me lamenter en espérant un miracle ? N'ai-je plus qu'à me résigner et m'avouer vaincu ? Ma rage ne s'estompe pas, mais un sentiment de détresse vient la compléter. Je suis tellement lassé de me battre depuis mon plus jeune âge pour n'arriver à rien…et voilà que j'ai l'impression de me retrouver au point de départ, à mes dix ans. Mais peut-être m'offre-t-on la possibilité de prendre un nouveau départ ? Contre quelques années de ma vie, j'ai retrouvé mes membres de chair et d'os, après tout n'est-ce pas ce que je désirais le plus ? Peut-être devrais-je me contenter de ça…à quoi bon retrouver mon corps plus âgé si c'est pour qu'on m'arrache à nouveau mes membres ? Je devrais me consacrer exclusivement à la recherche du corps d'Al, sans me soucier du mien…Je ne suis qu'un égoïste, je pense à retrouver mon ancien corps alors que mon petit frère est prisonnier dans une armure depuis tant d'années…Mais si je reste sous cette apparence, il sera extrêmement difficile de rendre son corps à mon frère ; être Alchimiste d'Etat à douze ans est déjà difficilement accepté par la société, que dire d'un enfant d'à peine dix qui en parait huit ? L'armée ne pourra jamais justifier le recrutement d'un gosse si jeune dans ses rangs. Je ne pourrais plus accéder à de nombreuses et précieuses informations et ça, je ne peux pas me le permettre ! J'ai l'impression que quoique je fasse, quelques soient les décisions que j'ai prises jusqu'à maintenant, je ne fais que tourner en rond…Je ne veux pas en rajouter une couche avec cette stupide histoire, je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Fatigué, je me lève et me dirige vers le salon pour m'écrouler sur le canapé. J'ai besoin de sommeil; je ne vais pas m'en priver.

« Roy a raison, pensais-je en essayant de trouver une position confortable, je devrais changer de canapé… ou acheter une tonne de coussins, ça revient peut-être moins cher. »

Mais je ne suis pas aussi douillet que lui et m'endors bientôt…

* * *

Trois heures du matin, indique ma pendule.

« Au point où j'en suis, autant finir la soirée sur le canapé…, me dis-je en me retournant du côté du dossier. »

Trois heures trente.

« Mince, j'arrive plus à dormir…, pourtant je suis crevé…»

Quatre heures.

« Pfffffffff…bon, debout ! »

Je me lève difficilement, toujours en proie à la fatigue et m'étire longuement. Je me dirige ensuite à la cuisine et me sers un grand verre d'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire à quatre heures du matin, moi ? me demandais-je. Reprendre la description du cercle ? Non, j'arriverais à rien de toute façon…Me recoucher en espérant que je trouverai le sommeil cette fois ? »

Le nez dans mon verre, je me dis que c'est sûrement la meilleure chose à faire, quand une idée me traverse soudain l'esprit.

« Pourquoi ne pas aller jeter un coup d'œil chez cette chère Enola ? »

Riza y est déjà passée dans la journée mais personne n'était à la maison. Les voisins lui ont expliqué que les Balsey, le mari et les enfants, étaient partis en vacances il y a cinq jours.

« Ce n'est pas dit que je trouverai quelque chose, mais c'est l'occasion de m'aérer un peu… »

Décidé, je fini d'une gorgée mon verre d'eau, prends la direction de l'armoire au corridor et l'ouvre d'un grand geste, dévoilant les quelques vêtements de rechange que je possède. Si je veux sortir, autant passer inaperçu ! J'opte pour un jeans foncé et un sweet-shirt noir à capuchon: pas trop voyant et n'importe quel gosse porterait ça. Je choisis également de vieilles chaussures de marche qui trainent dans cette armoire depuis un sacré temps. Grâce à l'alchimie, je les ajuste par rapport à ma taille, puis les enfile rapidement.

« Ok, plus qu'un détail à régler ! »

Effectivement, un léger détail: je connais l'adresse d'Enola mais je ne sais pas du tout où ça se situe à Central, ironique hein ? Je pars donc à la recherche d'une carte que je finis par trouver dans un des tiroirs de mon bureau. Le doigt sur le plan, je commence à chercher la bonne rue.

« Route du Pin-Roche 3, route du Pin-Roche 3….ah ! »

Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, je pourrais y être en vingt minutes à pied. Par contre, ça m'a tout l'air d'être un coin paumé…

* * *

Il m'a fallu trente-cinq minutes pour y arriver et, effectivement, c'est un coin paumé. En hauteur, à l'extérieur de la ville et près de la forêt, on ne peut accéder à la maison que par une route à peine plus large qu'un trottoir. Inutile de dire que je commence à trouver mon idée parfaitement stupide, car après cette montée, je suis plus fatigué que jamais…Mais maintenant que j'y suis, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

« Quand Riza parlait des voisins, je me demande bien desquels, me demandais-je en scrutant les environs à la recherche d'une autre habitation… »

Effectivement, mise à part la route sur laquelle je suis et la maison un peu plus en hauteur, je ne vois rien. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Me trouvant sur une petite colline, je peux admirer la beauté de la ville pendant la nuit ! Toutes ces lumières qu'on pourrait confondre avec des lucioles, le tout sous un ciel étoilé accompagné par l'éclat d'une lune presque pleine, je trouve ça merveilleux !

Pendant quelques instants, je reste en admiration devant cette vision étonnante.

« Si seulement tout en Centrale était aussi beau que ce que je vois…, me dis-je songeur. »

Après quelques minutes de contemplation, je me rapproche finalement du domicile des Balsey. Grâce à la clarté de la lune (il n'y a pas de lampadaire par ici), j'ai la possibilité d'examiner la maison qui se dresse devant moi. Pas spécialement grande, elle possède tout de même deux étages ainsi qu'un balcon en piètre état. Ils devraient sérieusement penser à le rénover s'ils ne veulent pas qu'il finisse sur la tête d'un passant…en admettant qu'il y en ait de temps en temps.

Je contourne la maison et me retrouve dans le jardin. Une petite place de jeu y est installée. Un toboggan rouge et une balançoire cassée, rien de bien luxueux, mais au moins ils ont quelque chose !

Je me rappelle vaguement en avoir possédé une également, mais comme celle-ci, elle a rendu l'âme…

Nostalgique, je frappe mes mains l'une contre l'autre et les pose sur la balançoire mal en point. En un éclair, elle parait neuve !

Fier de mon œuvre (je l'ai quand même un peu améliorée), je vais continuer mon exploration mais, brutalement, un sentiment d'angoisse extrême me prend aux tripes et me fait tomber à genoux. Des images floues que je n'arrive pas à identifier fusent dans ma tête me donnant l'impression qu'elle va exploser. Recroquevillé sur moi-même, tremblant, les mains sur mon visage, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer ! Ce n'est qu'après quelques instants qui me paraissent une éternité que mon état se stabilise. Affolé par ce qui vient de m'arriver, je m'appuie contre le toboggan et essaie de me calmer. Cependant, pendant plusieurs secondes, quelques images continuent à fuser dont deux que je reconnais. Elles ont les deux un rapport avec le cauchemar que j'ai fait la nuit dernière.

« Est-ce que je deviens fou?! me demandais-je, effrayé »

Je reste assis le temps de me sentir un peu mieux, puis me relève et prends rapidement le chemin du retour. Si quelque chose comme ça doit se reproduire, autant que ça se passe chez moi !

Peu de temps après avoir repris la route, j'aperçois deux silhouettes qui remontent le chemin dans ma direction. Méfiant et ne cherchant pas d'ennuis supplémentaires, je change de chaussée afin de les éviter. Arrivés à ma hauteur, les deux silhouettes, que j'identifie maintenant comme des hommes, traversent la route dans ma direction.

-Hé gamin ! m'interpelle l'un des hommes d'une voix rauque.

« Mince, je n'ai vraiment pas besoins de ça »

Comme je l'ignore et me contente d'accélérer le pas, il insiste.

-Hé, tu m'écoutes ? Tu sais que c'est impoli de ne pas répondre aux adultes ?

Continuant mon chemin de plus en plus rapidement et ne réagissant toujours pas à ses remarques, l'homme commence à s'énerver.

-Hé sale gosse ! Viens un peu par ici !

Remarquant qu'ils me rattrapent, je me mets à courir. Malheureusement, mes petites jambes ne me permettent pas de les distancer. Galère, si je pouvais m'en sortir sans devoir les affronter, je préférerais ! Je ne me sens pas bien du tout et je ne tiens pas à les combattre, même si l'alchimie devrait me permettre de leur tenir tête facilement. Toutefois, mes espoirs tombent à l'eau quand je réalise que non seulement ils ne me lâchent pas d'une semelle mais qu'en plus, ils gagnent du terrain. Tant pis !

Je m'arrête brusquement, leur fais face, joins mes mains et les plaque au sol aussi rapidement que possible. Des éclairs ont tôt fait d'en jaillir, enveloppant les alentours d'une atmosphère bleuâtre.

« L'effet de surprise est ici mon meilleur allié! »

Effectivement, les deux hommes ont stoppé leur course et ne semblent pas comprendre ce qui se passe. Sous leurs pieds, le sol commence à se mettre en mouvement, s'animant comme un serpent ! Dans un cri de stupeur ils tentent de s'enfuir, mais perdent rapidement l'équilibre et tombent brutalement sur le sol.

« Parfait ! Et maintenant, entravons un peu leurs mouvements. »

Je compte les ligoter grâce à l'alchimie, mais contre toute attente, les environs redeviennent sombres, privés de la lumière de la transmutation qui semble s'être évanouie en un souffle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! m'inquiétais-je, toujours accroupi, mains au sol. »

Sans attendre, je renouvelle mon essai de transmutation. Soulagé, je vois à nouveau apparaître devant moi les éclairs bleus tant désirés, mais ce n'est que d'une courte durée car, encore une fois, un sentiment d'angoisse extrême me traverse brutalement, et par la même occasion, brise mon alchimie. Toujours à genoux, les yeux grands ouverts, tremblant, je respire fort en raison de mon pouls anormalement élevé. Les deux hommes, désormais redressés, m'observent avec prudence ne sachant sans doute pas à quoi s'attendre.

« Merde, il sont encore là ! Ils ne peuvent pas se tirer non ? L'alchimie ne les impressionne pas plus que ça ?! »

Ne voulant pas leur laisser l'opportunité de prendre le dessus, j'essaie de récupérer, mais les tremblements se font persistants et ma respiration peine à se réguler. Mes assaillants semblent penser que le danger n'est pas trop grand car ils s'avancent vers moi, toujours sur leur garde.

Après ce qui vient de se produire, je rechigne à risquer une nouvelle transmutation de peur de déclencher une nouvelle crise. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas d'autre alternative ! Prenant mon courage à deux mains et essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait se produire, je ferme les yeux et joins à nouveau mes mains pour les plaquer au sol dans un mouvement rapide. Cette fois, rien ne se produit. Déconcerté, j'ouvre lentement les yeux.

« Mais pourquoi rien ne se passe ?! »

Avant de pouvoir réagir, je me sens soulevé par le col de ma veste.

-Alors gamin, on fait moins le fier maintenant, raille le plus âgé des hommes en me hissant au niveau de son visage, ses mains désormais autour de mon coup, dommage que tu n'aies pas un degré d'alchimie plus élevé, tu aurais pu t'en sortir !

« Oh mais dès que j'irai mieux je me ferai une joie de te le montrer, mon vrai niveau…»

Mais pour l'instant, je ne suis pas en position très favorable…J'avais remarqué une différence de taille entre ces deux, mais je n'aurais jamais estimé les dimensions de celui-là aussi grandes! La hauteur du sol à laquelle je me trouve est vertigineuse ! Et, en plus d'être gigantesque, ce gars est une véritable armoire à glace ! Comment suis-je censé m'en sortir ? Avec la force qu'il me reste, je me débats comme je le peux, mais cet enfoiré m'étouffe à moitié ! Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant puisqu'il pue l'alcool à plein nez…

Cet abruti m'observe quelques instants avant de déclarer joyeusement :

- Tu es drôlement mignon, tu sais ?

« Ah oui ? On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi… »

C'est ce que je lui aurais sûrement répondu s'il ne me serrait pas la gorge aussi fort.

-Hé, le gorille, si tu veux qu'il serve à quelque chose tu ferais mieux de le garder en vie le plus longtemps possible, en évitant de l'étouffer par exemple…dit le plus jeune d'un ton sec.

Rouquin, également grand mais contrairement au « gorille » plutôt frêle, il semble posséder une certaine autorité sur le plus âgé car celui-ci me repose presque délicatement et sans protester, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Aussitôt à terre, je rue l'homme de coups de pieds et coups de poings en espérant qu'il desserre sa prise sur mon bras, mais rien n'y fait. Pas étonnant, ça ne doit pas lui faire plus d'effet qu'une piqûre de moustique, surtout que j'ai à peine la force de tenir sur mes jambes...Je tente alors des menaces improbables :

-Lâchez-moi abrutis ! Vous savez que vous raccourcissez dangereusement votre vie là ? Je vous jure que vous allez le regretter !! hurlais-je en continuant à me débattre.

Les deux hommes paraissent amusés par ma réaction.

-Oh et tu comptes faire quoi, petit ? M'éblouir à mort avec des éclairs bleus ? se moque le rouquin en rebroussant chemin en direction de la maison d'Enola, suivi par le gorille qui me traîne derrière lui.

Sa remarque me vexe au plus haut point, mais je dois avouer que ma pseudo-démonstration de force laissait à désirer…Exténué, je décide de ne plus résister pour le moment, ça ne servirait à rien ! Autant garder le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste et improviser le moment venu.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous changeons de direction et nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt pour arriver à un petit sentier où une voiture noire aux vitres teintées est garée. Le rythme de mon cœur se met soudain à s'accélérer ; je crois bien que ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise la situation misérable dans laquelle je me suis fourré. C'est simple, si je me retrouve dans cette voiture sans possibilité d'utiliser correctement l'alchimie, je suis foutu !

Sans perdre de temps, le rouquin se met au volant pendant que l'autre se dirige vers l'arrière du véhicule, me traînant toujours derrière lui. Désormais totalement en proie à la panique, je ramasse un bâton qui me paraît bien pointu pour l'enfoncer de toutes mes forces dans la main de mon agresseur, dans l'espoir de libérer mon poignet. Le bâton parvient à s'enfoncer légèrement dans la chair et à faire sursauter l'homme, mais il en faut plus pour qu'il relâche sa prise. Avec un grognement mauvais, il le retire de sa main et me frappe au visage en me traitant de « sale gosse » puis me jette sur la banquette arrière de la voiture en claquant la porte. Après être lourdement entré en contact avec le tissu des sièges, je me retourne pour me précipiter à l'extérieur mais, bien évidemment, pas de poignée. Son coéquipier l'ayant rejoint à l'avant du véhicule, le plus jeune enclenche le moteur, prêt à démarrer.

«Merde, le temps presse et je n'ai aucun moyen de m'échapper ! Il faut absolument que j'arrive à transmuter!»

Prenant une grande inspiration, je joins mes deux mains puis les pose sur la portière de la voiture. Je sens le courant d'énergie familier qui précède une transmutation traverser mon corps pour arriver à mes mains. Les yeux fermés, je visualise le cercle de transmutation adéquat dans mon esprit, puis me concentre sur la tôle que je désire transmuter en poignée, mais la peur d'être pris d'une même angoisse que précédemment me tenaille et m'empêche de réaliser correctement la transmutation.

« Concentre-toi, Ed, concentre-toi… »

Plein d'espoir, je canalise au mieux l'énergie qui circule dans tout mon corps pour la concentrer dans mes mains ! Ça va marcher ! Mais la voiture accélère brusquement et me fait perdre l'équilibre.

« Mince, j'y arriverai jamais ou quoi ?! me dis-je, partagé entre la panique et la colère. »

Je me redresse et jette un coup d'œil à l'avant où je remarque que je suis séparé des deux hommes par une vitre, encore une fois teintée.

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'admirer ta prison, tire-toi de là ! »

Je m'apprête à recommencer ma tentative de transmutation, quand un grand bruit, suivi de l'arrêt brutal de la voiture, m'envoie valser de l'autre côté de la banquette. Avant de pouvoir me reprendre, je suis aspergé d'éclats de verres puis, j'entends le rouquin crier à pleins poumons et une portière claquer. Ne sachant pas ce qui se passe et complètement paralysé par la peur, je ne bouge plus pendant quelques dizaines de secondes et reste attentif aux moindres sons…mais plus rien. Avec une infinie précaution, je me relève en évitant les innombrables éclats de verres dispersés sur la banquette et jette un coup d'œil aux alentours. La première chose que je remarque est que la vitre qui me séparait de l'avant est brisée. Ne désirant rien d'autre que m'échapper de cet enfer et ne réfléchissant pas plus loin, je m'engage rapidement à travers l'ouverture avant de remarquer la présence du gorille sur le siège gauche.

« Merde ! Et je ne peux plus reculer ! pensais-je en me figeant brutalement, de crainte qu'il ne me remarque. »

Mon corps figé dans une position douloureuse, je le fixe avec anxiété et me prépare à contrer son prochain geste qui me sera sûrement destiné. Après quelques secondes qui me paraissent une éternité, je me rends compte que non seulement il ne m'attaque pas, mais qu'en plus il ne remue pas du tout ! Aucun signe de vie, aucun geste, rien ! C'est à se demander s'il respire…C'est effectivement la question que je me pose quand je remarque le sang qui macule ses habits et qui se répand sur son siège. Dans le meilleur des cas il est juste blessé, mais dans le pire…De toute façon, dans ma position actuelle, il m'est impossible de le savoir car je ne l'aperçois que de profil et son visage m'est entièrement caché.

Légèrement rassuré mais toujours sur mes gardes, je me laisse maladroitement tomber sur le siège côté conducteur en évitant de toucher le mastodonte. Prudemment, je m'avance vers lui pour examiner l'état dans lequel il se trouve. Au moment où je peux enfin voir son visage, je n'ai plus aucun doute: le front percé d'un énorme trou et les yeux grands ouverts dénués de vie, cet homme est bel et bien mort. Je déglutis avec peine.

« Qu'est-ce qui a pu le tuer et tant effrayer l'autre homme ? me demandais-je inquiet »

Le pare-brise de la voiture est également percé d'un trou, de même taille que celui du front de la victime, mais ce n'est pas tout: l'avant du véhicule est complètement défoncé.

« On a dû entrer en collision avec quelque-chose d'énorme…et d'effrayant, pensais-je en me rappelant le cri d'effroi du conducteur. »

Mais dans les environs, tout est calme. La forêt est toujours baignée par la clarté de la lune, ce qui me permet d'observer un peu les alentours. Rien à signaler…Comme tout danger semble écarté, je m'apprête à sortir de la voiture.

-Alors on aime se fourrer dans le pétrin, chibi ?

Je pousse un cri de frayeur, ne m'attendant pas à me retrouver nez-à-nez avec…

-Envy ?

L'homonculus est perché sur le toit de la voiture, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, une expression heu…peu rassurante sur le visage. Oui, le voir, même la tête à l'envers, est quelque chose d'effrayant la nuit quand on est seul dans la forêt avec seule compagnie un cadavre qui a tenté de vous enlever quelques instants plus tôt…

Je recule précipitamment, en évitant tout de même de finir sur les genoux du gorille…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? demandais-je agressivement.

-Oh tu sais, pas grand-chose, dis-t-il en sautant du toit de la voiture pour atterrir gracieusement en face de la portière côté conducteur. Je viens de sauver une pauvre petite crevette prise au piège dans une boîte de conserve noire mais sinon, rien de bien intéressant…

Je reste quelques instants interdit, essayant tant bien que mal de digérer ce qu'il vient de me dire…C'est lui qui vient de me sauver ?! J'ai bien entendu ?

-Heu…, commençais-je méfiant, c'est toi qui es responsable de tout ça ? demandais-je en désignant l'état de la voiture ainsi que l'homme derrière moi.

Un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

-J'en ai bien l'impression, chibi, me répond-il d'un air moqueur avant de m'observer avec de grands yeux. Mais c'est incroyable, tu as même réussi à rétrécir !

« Raaaaaaaaaah ! Je vais me le faire !!! »

Mais je me contrôle de justesse et ne laisse rien paraître à part un léger grognement…

« Bravo, je suis tombé bien bas…voilà qu'un homonculus me sauve la peau maintenant. Ma fierté, enfin ce qu'il en reste, en prend un sacré coup ! En plus, cet enfoiré n'arrête pas de faire des allusions sur ma taille et ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver… contrôle-toi Ed, contrôle-toi…»

Toujours assis dans la voiture et camouflant ma rage au maximum, je lui demande perplexe :

-Très drôle ! Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de ce qui pourrait m'arriver ? Je n'ai pas besoins d'un ange gardien dans ton genre je te signale !

Toute forme de moquerie désormais dissipée, le concerné se rapproche de moi, une lueur menaçante dans les yeux. Intimidé, je me tasse un peu plus du côté passager.

-Oh mais si, tu en as grandement besoin, dit-il doucement. Je trouve même que cette image d'ange gardien est très appropriée, sauf que je ne t'accompagnerai pas au paradis mais en enfer…fini-t-il d'une voix inquiétante.

« En enfer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? »

Coincé entre Envy et le cadavre, je commence à me sentir affreusement mal.

-Désolé mais je m'y suis déjà arrêté et je ne compte pas y retourner de sitôt ; j'ai d'autres projets pour l'instant, lui répondis-je.

-Comme quoi ? Te faire enlever au beau milieu de la nuit par des cinglés ? Si tu as des projets, essaie d'en trouver qui te feront rester en vie, me dit-il d'un air agacé.

-En parlant de ça, tu étais obligé de le tuer ? lui demandais-je en pointant du doigt l'homme derrière moi.

Il hausse les épaules d'un air totalement indifférent.

-De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Deux humains de plus ou de moins, ce n'est pas ça qui va faire une différence.

-Deux ? Alors tu as également tué l'autre ?!

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes puis me demande d'un air étonné.

-Tu as pitié d'eux ? Tu ne devrais pas ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends vraiment compte de ce qu'ils comptaient te faire subir, chibi.

J'avoue que je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir quelques idées sur la question…je préfère ne pas y penser ! Ce dont je suis sûr c'est que ni lui, ni moi, n'avons le droit de juger une personne !

Envy devient soudain très sérieux.

-Au fait, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu besoin d'intervenir ? Tu n'es plus capable de te défendre ? Tu ne peux plus utiliser ton alchimie ?

Ne m'attendant pas à cette question il me faut quelques instants pour répondre.

-Peut-être bien, et alors ?

Ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.

-Et alors ?! s'exclame-t-il.

Enragé, l'homonculus frappe la voiture avec son poing et défonce ce qui reste de la portière. Ne comprenant pas la cause de sa fureur, je me contente de le fixer avec des grands yeux inquiets…lui aussi me fixe, son regard rempli de colère.

« Si je m'en sors vivant après tout ça, pensais-je, je promets de tout apprécier dans la vie, le lait y compris ! »

Il s'approche de moi, menaçant.

-Dans ce cas je vais t'expliquer le problème, petit ! Si tu n'es plus capable de transmuter comme tu le faisais autrefois, c'est moi qui vais en baver, tu comprends ?!

Honnêtement, non. Mais je n'ose pas l'interrompre. Heureusement, il commence à se calmer.

-Tu n'as pas à savoir pourquoi, mais je suis chargé de m'assurer que rien ne t'arrive jusqu'à une certaine date, sinon…

Il n'a pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour que je comprenne qu'il en va de sa peau. Soudain, je pense à quelque chose :

-Ça a un rapport avec le fait que je sois un sacrifice humain ? tentais-je.

Il me regarde, hésite un moment et finit par me répondre en haussant les épaules :

-Ça ne te regarde pas, chibi-chibi.

« Chibi-chibi ?! »

N'ayant plus que ce mot qui résonne dans ma tête et ne réfléchissant pas du tout aux conséquences, je tente de le frapper de toutes mes forces au visage mais, manque de bol, il esquive mon poing à la dernière minute et je me trouve propulsé hors de la voiture, entraîné par mon élan. La tête dans la boue, j'entends Envy me provoquer :

-Tu veux te battre, chibi-chibi ? Alors fais-le en utilisant l'alchimie !

Je ne réfléchis pas, me redresse et, d'instinct, frappe mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour les coller au sol. Une fois de plus, aucun résultat, même pas une légère lumière bleue…

Je ne bouge pas. Envy ne bouge pas. Tout semble figé…

« Je n'y arrive vraiment plus ?! pensais-je inquiet »

Je retente mon expérience sous les yeux attentifs d'Envy, mais pas d'amélioration.

-Pourquoi ça ne marche plus? me demande-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas…lui répondis-je, troublé, depuis que j'ai ce corps, tout est étrange…

-Ah oui ? C'est ça le problème ? Dans ce cas, on va faire en sorte que tu récupères ton ancien corps et ce, par tous les moyens possibles !

Je ne suis pas sûr de tout suivre là.

-…on ?

-Absolument ! T'as oublié qu'il en va de ma peau si tu restes dans cet état ? Et vu la vitesse à laquelle votre enquête avance, j'ai bien peur que tu ne retrouves jamais ton apparence d'origine…dit-il dans un soupir.

Ça me fait mal de l'avouer, mais il a raison. Notre enquête stagne et mon état empire de jour en jour ! Mais de là à accepter qu'un homonculus nous rejoigne…

-C'est hors de question ! dis-je catégorique.

Envy paraît surpris.

-Et pourquoi ? Je suis très efficace tu sais !

« C'est pas la question, crétin… »

-Parce que je ne te fais pas confiance ! lui répondis-je.

Il m'observe quelques instants puis se met à rigoler. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y a de drôle et un peu vexé je lui demande :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Il faut un moment pour qu'il se calme puis, me regarde en souriant.

-C'est tout ? Tu es bien naïf chibi-chibi, mais ne confonds pas tout. Ce n'est pas de confiance dont il est question, mais uniquement d'intérêt personnel. Cette fois, le fait que tu retrouves ton apparence initiale m'arrange et c'est également ton cas, alors ne va pas chercher plus loin! C'est aussi simple que ça.

Non ce n'est pas si simple, et il le sait aussi bien que moi... De plus, pactiser avec l'ennemi n'est pas quelque chose qui m'enchante ! Mais d'un autre côté…

-A une condition, lui proposais-je.

-Laquelle ? me demande-t-il.

Si je peux profiter de la situation pour lui soutirer des informations, aussi petites soient-elles, je dois tenter ma chance !

-Explique-moi quels sont les critères pour être désigné sacrifice humain ?

-Tu n'as pas à savoir, me répond-il automatiquement.

« Enfoiré… »

-Alors pourquoi est-ce si important pour vous que je puisse transmuter sans cercle ? insistais-je.

-Je t'ai dit que ça ne te concerne pas ! me répond-il agacé.

« Raaah ! Mais quel emmerdeur ! Il peut pas y mettre un peu du sien ?! »

Mais j'ai soudain une idée.

-En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande comment réagirait l'autre homonculus, Lust je crois, si elle apprenait ce qui m'est arrivé ? Est-ce qu'elle en informerait votre chef ? Parce que vous en avez sûrement un n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'elle lui dirait que vous avez perdu un sacrifice humain par ta faute ? dis-je en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

La réaction d'Envy ne se fait pas attendre.

-Tu me menaces ?me demande-t-il agressivement, son regard trahissant tout de même une légère anxiété.

Je ne réponds rien, me contentant de le fixer durement.

-Alors tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi, chibi-chibi ? me dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Parfait, je suis partant !

Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je me retrouve plaqué contre un arbre, une main sous la gorge et le visage de l'homonculus à quelques centimètres du mien.

-Dans ce cas écoute moi bien, me murmure-t-il, je vais te révéler ce que tu désires tant savoir mais sache que s'il le faut, j'arracherai moi-même tes membres de chair que tu viens de retrouver si par malheur la motivation à récupérer ton ancien corps commençait à faiblir, compris ?

« Victoire ! »

-Ça me convient, lui répondis-je simplement.

La main autour de ma gorge se desserre, me libérant ainsi de toute entrave et l'homonculus recule de quelques pas.

-Très bien, la seule chose que tu as à savoir est qu'un sacrifice humain confirmé est tout simplement quelqu'un qui a ouvert la Porte et qui en est revenu sain et sauf. Ayant traversé la Porte, n'importe quel sacrifice humain possède une connaissance plus grande sur le monde, ce qui est également valable pour l'alchimie. Grâce à ça, tu le sais, tu es capable de transmuter sans cercle. Par définition, une personne ayant traversé la Porte DOIT être en mesure de transmuter sans cercle, aucune exception n'ayant été constatée jusqu'à ce jour. Mais toi, qui l'as pourtant traversée, tu ne possèdes plus cette capacité ! Tu ne regroupes donc plus tous les critères qu'un sacrifice humain devrait détenir et je ne sais pas quelle influence ça pourrait engendrer. En es-tu encore un ? Es-tu seulement un « demi » sacrifice humain ? Je n'en sais rien…Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne veux en aucun cas prendre de risque !

Je l'écoute avec une grande attention, ne perdant pas une miette de ce qu'il dit.

« Alors c'est comme ça qu'ils définissent un sacrifice humain ? C'est juste ça ? Il faut avoir traversé la Porte et en être revenu sain et sauf ?»

-Dans ce cas rassure-toi Envy ! Je n'arrive peut-être plus à transmuter pour le moment mais ce n'est sûrement que passager, lui dis-je pratiquement sûr de moi; peut-être la fatigue ? En admettant que ce soit le cas, ça voudrait dire que j'aurais oublié tout ce que j'ai vu à travers la Porte, mais je m'en souviens parfaitement !

L'homonculus paraît douter de ce que je dis.

-C'est un peu simple comme argument la fatigue, mais j'avoue que ça m'arrangerait bien ! De toute façon, tant que je ne saurai pas quoi penser, je ferai en sorte que cette stupide enquête avance !

Je me raidis.

« Galère, comment je suis censé le faire participer à l'enquête, moi ? Je ne vais tout de même pas débarquer devant Roy et les autres en leur disant qu'un homonculus, qui accessoirement méprise l'espèce humaine et qui de plus est membre d'un complot dans lequel il est question de « sacrifices humains », vient gentiment rejoindre notre équipe pour aider l'enquête à avancer ?! »

Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement, je suis bien trop épuisé. Je me laisse glisser au pied de l'arbre et ferme les yeux à la recherche d'une solution…

* * *

-Donc, nous n'avons toujours rien de concret, c'est bien ça ?

Je peine à suivre les explications de Hawkeye, mes paupières tombant toutes seules…

Le colonel a décidé que mon appartement serait désormais notre quartier général, c'est pourquoi notre petite réunion à lieu ici pour diverses raisons dont je ne me souviens même plus. En fait, nous faisons le point sur l'enquête et émettons quelques hypothèses...Mais avec ce que nous avons, je n'en vois pas trop l'intérêt.

-Hé Edward, tu es avec nous ? me demande Roy en passant une main devant mon visage.

-Heu…oui, oui…Mais continuez sans moi, j'ai quelque chose à faire, ok ?

Il ne semble pas apprécier que je quitte cette petite réunion .

-Et quoi donc, s'il-te-plait ?

Je ne lui réponds pas, mais il ne pose plus de question quand il me voit me diriger vers les toilettes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte verrouillée, je me dépêche d'ouvrir la petite fenêtre battante qui permet à l'air de bien circuler dans la pièce. C'est stupide, mais je ne supporte plus de me sentir enfermé…

Essayant de rester éveillé (ce qui est dur après la nuit épuisante et quasi blanche que je viens de passer) je baisse mes pantalons et m'installe sur la cuvette des toilettes. Le menton appuyé sur une main, je fixe le mur lézardé devant moi et sens mes yeux se fermer lentement…Après quelques instants, je les rouvre légèrement juste assez pour distinguer une forme floue devant moi…QUOI ?!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! sursautais-je malgré moi en me plaquant les mains sur la bouche dans l'espoir qu'on ne m'entende pas.

Envy se tient là, tout à fait à l'aise, contrairement à moi…

-Edward ? Ça va ? s'inquiète Roy.

« Une excuse vite, une excuse…»

-Heu…oui, oui, ça va ! J'ai vu quelque chose d'affreux, c'est tout ! Une grosse bestiole ! Ça doit être un cafard mutant ou un truc du genre, mais tout va bien !

J'entends Havoc pouffer derrière la porte et le colonel reste muet.

« La honte, pensais-je en rougissant »

L'homonculus, lui, n'a pas l'air de trouver mon histoire drôle.

-Quelque chose d'affreux ? Un cafard mutant ? C'est très valorisant, je m'en souviendrai…

Trop pressé de préserver mon intimité en testant au maximum l'élasticité de mon T-shirt, j'ignore royalement sa remarque.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? lui demandais-je à voix basse, toutefois remplie de colère.

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ma réaction.

-Quoi ? C'est bien toi qui m'a dit qu'on utiliserait cette méthode au début, non ? Quand tu es avec la bande à Mustang et que tu veux m'informer de quelque chose, tu trouves un moyen pour t'isoler des autres pendant un court instant et à ce moment-là, je viens te rejoindre !

Effectivement, c'est moi qui avais proposé ce compromis en attendant de trouver une meilleure solution…Mais je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait de cette façon !

Je pousse un long soupir désespéré.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir éclaircir quelques points stratégiques…»

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois!


End file.
